Duluth (TV Series)
Duluth is an animated TV series that started airing on March 21, 2019 in the United States, created by John Fang and Dave Smith. The final episode of the series aired on , . It consisted of photographed videos revolving around the lake freighters; big vehicles that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Duluth was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV. Plot Duluth is centered around a world of colorful lake freighters who can mix and combine with each other leading to hilarious and surprising results. They are comical, mischievous ships that live in tribes. Each tribe is based around something unique. The Shopkins are annoying and destructive little creatures that wreak havoc over the Duluth City, trying to tear down and break apart the tribes. They are led by Crown Jules. Aspects There are a few major aspects that appear in nearly every, if not all, episodes of the show. They are listed below. Title Card A title card appears at the beginning of every episode of Duluth to date. There are both minor and major differences between all of them, but they always include some variant of the Duluth logo, and often combine that with the main scene of the episode. Action Each episode always includes at least one Mix or Murp of two different characters. Also included in a select few episodes are Maxes of three of a tribe. There is usually a situation that is fixed using these powers. Episodes Voice Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Algocanada, Edgar B. Speer *Eric Bauza - Clyde S. Van Enkevort, Animals *Jeff Bennett - Philip R. Clarke, Arthur M. Anderson, Alpena (3), Joyce L. VanEnkevort, Rt. Hon. Paul J. Martin *Gregg Bissonette - Acadia Desgagnés, Sedna Desgagnés *Steve Blum - Crown Jules (A Quest for the Lost Thingamajig, Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away), Joseph H. Thompson Jr., Hollyhock (Shopkin, Shopkin, Go Away), Adanac III *Rodger Bumpass - St. Clair, Wilfred Sykes (elder side), Carter (Ship Moon Madness), Tecumseh, Spruceglen *Griffin Burns - Amundsen, John G. Munson, Michipicoten *Chris Cox - J.A.W. Iglehart, Everlast, S.T. Crapo, Zélada Desgagnés *Dave Fennoy - Meredith Ashton, Barbara Andrie, Cuyahoga, Leo A. McArthur, Great Lakes Trader, Miena Desgagnés *Leonard Garner - Anglian Lady *Justin Grollman - Wilfred Sykes (infant side) *Jess Harnell - Herbert C. Jackson, Indiana Harbor, Algoma Sault, H. Lee White, Burns Harbor, Samuel Risley, Pierre Radisson, G. L. Ostrander, Damia Desgagnés, John J. Boland *Phil Hayes - Joseph L. Block, Crown Jules (Mixel Moon Madness), Des Groseilliers, Hollyhock (Every Knight Has Its Day) *Tom Kenny - Stewart J. Cort, Paul R. Tregurtha, Sam Laud, Hon. James L. Oberstar, Manitoulin (5), Booger, American Valor, Algoma Strongfield, Blip and Munchstache Awards and Nominations The show was nominated for a BAFTA award in 2019 for Children's Interactive Original. Trivia *Either the first episode or a promotional advertisement (depending on the theater) appeared before or after trailers, before Buffy the Vampire Slayer in cinemas on April 7, 2014. *This is the first Mattel TV series to not be animated with CGI animation (Thomas & Friends). Instead, this show was produced by Cartoon Network Studios in 2D animation, originally animated by Atomic Cartoons in ToonBoom Harmony and later in several different animation styles by other companies. *The series' variant of the Cartoon Network Studios logo didn't debut in the US until Mixed Up Special due to the shorts not having credits; however the logo variant was present in the shorts in European prints. **The full version, with John G. Munson heading a DJ turntable and shouting "Remix!" is only present in the specials and, for Europe, longer shorts (like USCGC MACKINAW Ice Breaker and AMERICAN SPIRIT Bound for Silver Bay). Most shorts' prints just use a still logo. **For certain specials the logo has also been known to have John G. Munson's line dubbed, such as in Arabic, Polish, and Italian. On most occasions however dubs leave the line in English or without dialogue. *While most dubs of Duluth leave the show as-is mostly without change, a couple of dubs make their own alterations: **The Korean dub is the only one that replaces the series logo. The logo has been translated into many languages but usually only for promotional material or in the apps. **The French dub is the only one that paints and edits over English text and replaces it, while other dubs simply caption or lector it. (More complex scenes just use subtitles, though). **The European prints of the episodes all add the individual titles to each title card, while a select few like French and Arabic translate those. Most simply leave those titles in English and lector them. *The first episode of Duluth to take up a full half-hour is Mixed Up Special. Ship Moon Madness is the first half-hour episode to follow a single plotline, and A Quest for the Lost Thingamajig is the first half-hour episode to be originally produced as a single episode. *USCGC Alder and the majority of Background Ships that appear in the shows' voice actors were left unknown or uncredited. **However, unlike John J. Boland, Amundsen and USCGC Alder, the Background Ships' voices are known and credited. It is just unsure which voices apply to which Ships, as the characters are credited under numbers and generic names. *In the United States, in addition to airing on Cartoon Network, the shorts have aired on sister network Boomerang. *The first few shorts, when uploaded to Cartoon Network's YouTube, included a different version of the Duluth logo which had a yellow-to-orange gradient rather than a solid yellow and took up most of the screen. This version of the logo also appeared on the Series 1-2 prototype bags, meaning it was likely the original logo for the franchise. Despite this, the various Mix splashes use the old gradient text, regardless of the logo. *The first season was produced in 2018, including the standalone minisodes from Mixed Up Special. *The only countries to air Duluth on a different channel than Cartoon Network are France, which airs it on the kids' channel Gulli, and Spain, which airs it on the affiliated channel Boing, due to there not being a Cartoon Network in that country. *On May 12, 2017, the Nick Jr. series Thomas & Friends referenced Duluth in the episode "All Tracks Lead to Rome", with a poster of a generic Ship under a modified logo. *According to Google Trends, the franchise itself was big in Eastern Europe and parts of Latin America. Category:Series